Take Me On The Floor
by Nessa Matumaini
Summary: Je m'approchais d'elle, je ne réfléchissais plus, j'étais un loup, elle mon imprégnée..." *OS Jake/Nessie*


Ia Ora Na !

Voila un OS sur mon couple préférer Nessie/Jacob.

J'espère que vous apprécierai...

Les Personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et blablabla...

Bonne lecture ^^*

* * *

**Point De Vue de Jacob**

Je rentrais à la villa aux alentours de midi après être allé me dégourdir les jambes. La maison était particulièrement bruyante. Les Cullens étaient tous sortis et pourtant une musique tonitruante provenant du premier avait pris possession de chacune des pièces de la demeure.

**« -**Eh, oh ! Baissez le son, on n'est pas sourd !** » **hurlais-je en déboulant dans le salon, la musique agressant toujours mes tympans.

Aucune réponse.

**« -**Bande de tarés de vampire à « l'ouïe sur développer** » » **grommelais-je en montant les escaliers, direction la chambre de Nessie, source du bruit.

Discrètement je me glissais dans sa chambre, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'y adossais de manière nonchalante.

Ma vampire de petite amie était là, près d'une de ses énormes armoires , « triant » ses affaires, les balancer dans toute la pièce était ce qui semblait être sa définition du rangement…

_Nessie ou l'ennemie juré de Monsieur Propre._

Elle portait un de mes T-shirts blanc, troué et trop large pour elle, qui lui arrivait aux hanches. Et une jupe en jean délavé.

Sensuellement elle commença à rouler le bassin au rythme devenu entraînant de la musique en chantant de sa voix claire.

***« **Glaciers melting in the dead of night

and the superstars sucked into the supermassive** »***

Puis, après quelques déhanchements hésitant, elle se lança dans une chorégraphie plus osée, à base de roulement de hanches plus accentuées et d'amples mouvements d'épaules. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et secoua ses soyeuses boucles cuivres.

Au même moment une légère brise traversa la pièce. Son envoûtant parfum me percuta de pleins fouets comme un électrochoc.

Je ressentis aussitôt le besoin irrépressible et inconditionnel de m'approcher et de libérer mon désir pour cet être si parfait.

Difficilement je repris mes esprits, serrant les poings, repoussant comme d'habitude ce loup, follement désireux de ce corps irrésistible, qui est en moi.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle passa sournoisement sa main droite dans ses cheveux, alors que de sa main gauche elle saisi le bas du T-shirt et le releva le long de son flanc, écrasant et piétinant joyeusement le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur moi.

Instinctivement, je m'approchais d'elle. Je ne réfléchissais plus, j'étais un loup, elle mon imprégnée. Elle étais mienne, du moins elle allait l'être.

Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et la plaquais contre moi, un peu trop brutalement peut-être, mais je ne me contrôlais plus.

**Point De Vue De Renesmée**

**« -**Jacob…** » **Soufflais-je alors que je quittais petit à petit le monde réel pour rejoindre une bulle plaisante, où seul moi et mon loup terriblement sexy comptions…

Ses bras habituellement brûlant autour de ma taille, son odeur scandaleusement enivrante, son souffle fiévreusement irrégulier au-dessus de mon oreille gauche étaient les principaux ingrédients de ma drogue…

**« -**Jacob… Murmurais-je encore en lui faisant face.

**-**Nessie, j'ai besoin d'être plus près de toi…** »** susurra-t-il alors que ses yeux me dévoraient et brillaient de cette troublante lueur d'excitation.

Je m'agrippais au col de son T-shirt et posais avidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il pris mon menton d'une main pendant que de l'autre, il m'enlaçait la taille. Puis il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Comme à chacun de nos baisers, j'étais pressée de pouvoir goûter au délicieux nectar de sa bouche.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était bon..._

Lentement je sentis ses mains glisser le long de mes reins, s'attarder sur mes hanches, se balader tendrement sur mes cuisses et après une seconde d'hésitation empoigner fermement mes fesses. J'émis un léger cri étouffé, mi-surprise, mi-amusée alors que je le sentis sourire, satisfait.

Poussée par sa poigne, je quittais le sol et enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de sa nuque sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassions toujours aussi goulûment et passionnément quand, presque inconsciemment mes mains relevèrent le T-shirt de mon fabuleux amant.

Il fit quelques pas et me posa agilement sur l'un de mes placards en bois. Je lui retirais son T-shirt vitesse grand V.

Ensuite ses mains éternellement incandescentes me débarrassèrent de mes vêtements. J'étais en sous-vêtement avant même que je puisse retrouver mon souffle (souffle que j'avais perdu quelque part entre ses lèvres et sa langue experte). Une fois de plus il me dévorait du regard, s'attardant sur ce qui se trouvait au niveau de ses yeux : ma poitrine se soulevant de manière saccadée.

Au loin je crus reconnaître un nouvel air qui passait au hauts parleurs :

***« **Take me on the floor !

I can give you more.

Yeah kill me, kill me, kill me with your touch !** »***

Je soupirais de contentement quand, revenant à moi, je sentis Jacob me reprenant dans ses bras. Je me pressais alors contre lui, désireuse de brûler à son contact. C'est ainsi que je découvris son désir contre mon entrejambe.

Cette sensation fit naître une chaleur exquise dans le bas de mon ventre.

Cette douceur se fit de plus en plus oppressante à mesure que les lèvres impétueuses de Jacob glissaient le long de ma gorge et titillaient la naissance de ma poitrine.

**« -**Jacob, prends-moi ! Prends-moi maintenant ! Je t'en pris, prends-moi…** »** haletais-je totalement soumise aux caresses de mon si parfait amoureux.

Il releva des yeux indécis vers moi et un éclair d'anxiété traversa son visage.

**« -**Nessie… Je ne suis pas sûr… Bafouilla-t-il pas franchement convaincu.

**-**Le mensonge est un vilain défaut Jacob Black. Et puis… La partie qui est sous ta ceinture en est sûre pourtant…** » **Rigolais-je en remuant mon bassin contre son érection, un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ce geste lui arracha un grognement de plaisir, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

La seconde suivante, j'étais allongée sur mon lit et lui était à genoux entre mes cuisses. Il retira son short en jean usé et l'expédia au pied du lit. Je l'admirais… Il était fatalement beau habillé seulement d'un boxer noir. Son corps parfaitement musclé, sa peau couleur bois, ses bras fermes, ses cuisses puissantes, tout ça était à moi ! Tout ! À moi !

Il se baissa sur moi, passa une main dans mon dos, me souleva légèrement et me bascula sur lui.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres pendant que lui du bout des doigts caressait mon dos, laissant un chemin de frissons là où ses doigts étaient passés. Il dégrafa ensuite mon soutien-gorge et je balançais cet insignifiant bout de tissu au pied du lit.

**« **Je t'aime** »** souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille, alors qu'il cajolait un de mes seins, provoquant une nouvelle fois une rafale incroyable de bien être en moi.

**« -**Nooon !** » **hurla soudain une voix affreusement familière, pendant que la porte de ma chambre traversait la pièce pour finir en miette contre le mur d'en face.

Tout à coup je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos, un bout de tissu couvrant mon buste et complètement perdue.

**« -**Nessie…** »**

Je tournais la tête vers celui qui m'appelait. Je découvris que Jacob avait bondi hors du lit. Il se tenait maintenant en position défensive, prêt à attaquer ceux qui nous attaquaient. Cette posture décuplait la sexattitude qui se dégageait de lui d'habitude.

_Mais comment c'est possible d'être aussi foutrement attirant ? ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi délicieusement désirable !_

**« -**Nessie !** » **gronda à nouveau quelqu'un.

Je sortais de mes torrides rêveries et découvris… Ma famille ! Au grand complet sur le pas de ma porte !

**« -**Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?! Aboyais-je, en me redressant indignée.

**-**Plus jamais tu poseras tes sales pattes de cabot sur ma nièce, espèce de pervers ! Cracha tante Rose

**-**Nessie… Je vous... Ai… Vu… Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'ai vu avec Jacob en train de… Expliqua tante Alice avec une grimace. Et ton père l'a vu aussi… Et nous voilà. Termina-t-elle légèrement gênée.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

**-** Mais laissez moi en paix! Sortez ! Tout de suite ! M'époumonais-je, rouge de fureur.

**-**Edward… Rosalie… S'il vous plait…** »** Raisonna papi Carlisle.

Quelques menaces plus tard et après que maman se soit assurée que je me sois entièrement rhabillée, ils finirent par sortir.

Jacob vint s'allonger sur le lit, près de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**« -**J'en ai marre…** » **Maugréais-je

Sans crier gare, Jacob éclata d'un de ses rires francs et communicatifs dont lui seul à le secret.

**« -**Tu partage la blague ?

**-**Non… Rien…** » **Furent les seuls mots que je compris, le reste de sa phrase ne devait pas être dans une langue parlée sur terre…

Je me mis sur un coude et le questionnai du regard, légèrement inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

_Génial ! Le loup de ma vie perd la boule !_

Après dix longues minutes à se tordre de rire, il se reprit enfin.

**« -**C'est juste… T'as vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ? Emmett, qui menaçait de s'effondrer de rire à tous moment. Alice, elle trépignait tellement elle était gênée, Alice qui trépigne, on aura tout vu ! Bella… Elle ressemblait à un gosse totalement perdue ! Carlisle était exaspéré, à un point pas possible ! cent pour cent ras-le-bol attitude ! Esmée, la pauvre, elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas nous voir comme ça ! Jasper… Bon sang, j'aurai parié qu'il allait vomir ! Et puis Edward ! … Oh lala, on aurait dit qu'il allait nous faire une attaque ! Si ç'avait été possible, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait ! Et enfin Blondie ! Le meilleur pour la fin ! Ses yeux allaient être éjectés hors de ses orbites tellement elle faisait les gros yeux !** » **s'esclaffa-t-il, se retenant de pleurer de rire, et réussissant tant bien que mal à articuler.

**« -**Mmh… J'en ai marre quand même.** » **Déclarais-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Une fois Jacob totalement calmé, je repris ma place sur son torse.

**« -**On le ferra un jour ma chérie, patience… La prochaine fois, on éliminera les préliminaires, ça ira plus vite ! Lâcha-t-il un sourire dans la voix en posant sa main sur ma joue.

**-**Espérons que ma dix-huitième tentative de première fois soit la bonne ! Il n'y a qu'a moi que ça arrive de ce genre de truc !** »**

* * *

Alors, vous pensez quoi de cet OS ?


End file.
